


Stormy Evenings

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, for ren, rating is for implied sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: You’d think, after a couple months of being in a relationship, that she would be used to the glimmer in his eyes, but it still caught her off-guard some evenings. || birthday gift for @synchroshipping on twitter <3





	Stormy Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> happy birthday ren i love you soooooo much <3 !!!  
> i felt that writing something sweet and faithy was only apt, considering how we are aki and yusei, essentially!  
> i hope you enjoy some sweet sweet faiths

God, the room was colder than Aki remembered. The breeze that flowed through even the slightest crack in the window, which Zora was trying to find a handyman to fix, was enough to force a shiver down her spine. A pout plagued rosy lips, giving a slightly sweet look to a huffy redhead. She shifted up on the couch, tugging at Yusei’s over-shirt to get his attention.

As soon as sapphire eyes flicked down to make eye contact, she felt a sudden warmth wash over her petite frame, cheeks flushing a soft pink. You’d think, after a couple months of being in a relationship, that she would be used to the glimmer in his eyes, but it still caught her off-guard some evenings. His expression softened, and an arm slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his muscular chest.

“Are you cold, Aki?”

A slow nod, as her head rested against his shoulder, a smile replacing the mild frustration that she had previously displayed. In the silence between their words, rain battered against the windowpanes, wind howling violently to the skies. An autumnal storm was certainly brewing. Even if the heating in the garage wasn’t the best, she knew it was preferable to the harshness outside.

“Could we, maybe, go to bed early tonight?” Her voice just above a whisper, as though scared to threaten the power of the Gods outside.

“Mm?” He blinked, momentarily surprised by the suggestion. Though, it was obvious to both him and Aki that their bedroom, adorned with warming blankets and a small heater, would be better than this. “Yeah actually, that’s a good idea. Do you want to make dinner first or...?”

She hadn’t even considered that. But she wasn’t sure if she could truly be bothered cooking anything, but she highly doubted that anyone was taking takeaway orders tonight. “We could just make something quick tonight, maybe?”

He nodded. “We can look in the fridge for what we have lying around.”

The younger woman shifted away from him again to allow him to stand, his callous hands rubbing down on of his jeans before an open palm was offered to her. And of course, she took it without even a moment of consideration, allowing her smaller frame to be guided off of the plush seating. She yawned, squeezing his hand as his fingers clasped around her. It was warming, calming, comforting. He always was.

As he gently guided her up the staircase to the first level, the distinct chill in the air dulling down as soon as the door between the living space and Yusei’s work was closed. It wasn’t so bad now, though there was still a chill in the air; she sighed. 

“Right, let’s see what we have in here...” She mumbled as she allowed their hands to part, wandering towards the fridge to check its contents. Annoyingly enough, it was awfully bare, apart from milk and cheese. Maybe the cupboards would bring something good.

Nope, they weren’t very full either. They definitely needed to do a shop when the weather calmed down a little. 

A frown appeared once again, as she turned to complain to him. “Unless you want mac and cheese, we don’t really have anything.” Thank God that Yusei ensured they always had the absolute essentials.

He pondered for a second, before just smiling. “You know, that sounds perfect.”

—

Empty plates upon the dresser, half-empty cups of tea on both bedside tables, clothes thrown lazily onto the floor in the sudden heat of the moment. She had already moved to clean herself up, Yusei having to lift her from the bed to take her to the bathroom — they both took aftercare very seriously. 

Yusei was right; this was a sure fire way to warm two cold people right up. 

They now lay under the sheets, her body pressed flush against his in the cool down, the warmth in her core, and occasional tensing of her thighs, despite the orgasms being a little while ago by this point.

Yusei was just too good, and Aki was almost certain that he knew this. He had to.

A slow sigh escaped her lips as she nuzzled her face against his chest once more, his arms tightening around her waist. A phantom twinge of the skin on her arm where a certain red mark used to lie, the mark of fate that brought two lost individuals together. Now, even without that, they knew they were destined to be together.

“I love you,” She whispered, a hand resting upon his abs, smiling at the sensation of his heartbeat against her fingertips.

“I love you too,” He spoke in just as quiet a tone.

As a comfortable silence washed over the pair, the younger of the two allowed herself to get distracted by the elements. She hadn’t been able to hear it for a while, the room having been filled with moans and grunts, springs and the headboard, skin slapping against each other. But now, she could sense that the weather had only staled a tiny bit. There was still the familiar noise of rain pattering. At least now the heater could keep them both much warmer than they had been for the majority of the day.

In the afterglow, they found themselves slowly growing more and more tired. His hands slowly moved up and down her back, smiling as her eyes slowly closed. “Rest well, baby.” He muttered, his face against her hair. A soft mumble in response, incoherent to his ears, but he didn’t mind that.

When he was certain that Aki had drifted off, he allowed his own ocean eyes to close, joining her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i aim to write a couple more sweet faith fics and also update the vampire!synchro au sometime soon (and write myself some fem divine/aki/yusei) so stay tuned for new stuff that will hopefully come soon!


End file.
